Sapato Velho
by Maria Lua
Summary: Sua pele era pálida, seus cabelos eram castanhos escuros e como ela estava no sol parecia um pouco avermelhado. Seus lábios eram rosados e cheios. Infelizmente eu não poderia ver a cor dos seus olhos já que ela estava de óculos escuro. Seu corpo era magro e acinturado, mas o que chamava atenção era que ela estava descalça. -Serie Cotidiano-


**Sapato velho**

Eu estava cansado. O treino de hoje tinha sido pesado. Desde que eu tinha trocado de oponente no judô eu estava tendo um tempo difícil. Eu praticava esse esporte deste criança. Quando meus pais morreram e eu comecei a morar com o meu tio Carlisle era a única coisa que me impediu de cair em pedaços.

-Cansado? - Perguntou Emmett sorrindo batendo nas minhas costas e eu não consegui não revirar os olhos. O Emmett era um gigante. Ele tinha quase dois metros de altura e era muito forte. Ele parecia ameaçador com seus cabelos curtos e olhos negros, mas normalmente não magoava uma mosca – Dá próxima vez pego mais leve com você.

-Eu só gostaria de lembrá-lo que eu ainda ganhei – Falei levantando desamarrando meu kimono indo até a minha bolsa.

-Bom, você é um faixa preta e eu não era meio que o esperado – Disse Emmett sorrindo presunçoso – Vamos comer alguma coisa?

-O Jasper está no café lá da esquina – Falei e ele sorriu pegando sua mochila e nós caminhamos até lá. Emmett era meu amigo desde que eu havia entrado na faculdade e o Jasper era desde de sempre. Ele era um sulista que tinha se mudado para a casa ao lado pouco depois de mim.

-Oi Jasper – Cumprimentou Emmett sorrindo e eu sentei ao seu lado – E esse violão?

-Ele está tentando conquistar uma menina dando aulas de violão – Falei sorrindo vendo meu amigo corar.

-Espero que não seja de graça – Disse Emmett rindo parando para lançar um dos seus famosos e nada eficazes sorrisos para a garçonete – Ola.

-Boa Tarde, eu me acho Rosalie e serei sua garçonete hoje em que posso ajudá-los? - Falou a menina e ela era realmente linda. Seus cabelos eram longos e louros com um corpo digno de atriz ou algo do tipo, mas ela não parecia muito simpática. Na verdade ela emanava ondas de: "Por favor! Ninguém é suficiente para mim".

-Ola Rosalie! Você gostaria de me indicar alguma coisa? - Perguntou Emmett no que eu suponho seja a sua voz de sedutor.

-Eu indico que você leia o cardápio – Falou a loira e eu tive que me segurar para não rir.

-Eu quero um expresso, por favor – Disse Jasper tentando salvar o Emmett de ainda passar pelo silêncio constrangedor.

-Eu também quero um expresso e um pedaço daquela torta exposta no balcão – Falei e novamente as atenções se voltaram para o Emmett que parecia ler o cardápio com muito atenção.

-Depois de receber graciosamente o seu adorável conselho, querida Rosalie – Falou Emmett enquanto eu revirava os olhos – Então eu vou querer um x-tudo e uma coca grande.

-Tão saudável – Comentou Jasper voltando sua atenção para a porta. A tal menina que ele estava tentando impressionar com seus incríveis talentos musicais estava entrando. Ela era muito bonita. Era bem baixinha de cabelos negros e olhos azuis. Na minha opinião ela parecia muito frágil, como uma boneca. Mesmo sem saber ela já tinha o Jasper na ponta do seu dedo mindinho. Mas o que chamou atenção era que ela estava ao lado de um cara tão grande quanto o Emmett e tão forte quanto também. Era moreno com alguns traços que pareciam indígenas. Eles formavam um casal no minimo diferente – Não fale nada!

-Eu só ia dizer que ela está vindo aqui falar com você – Disse sorrindo e ele pareceu ficar congelado no seu lugar. Isso estava começando a ficar ridículo.

-Oi Jasper – Cumprimentou a baixinha sorrindo.

-Ola Alice. Tudo bem? - Perguntou Jasper parecendo meio perdido. Ok! Isso já tinha passado do ridículo.

-Tudo – Respondeu Alice parecendo meio perdida.

-Ola! Eu sou Edward e esse é o Emmett – Falei sorrindo e ela pareceu aliviada por alguém interromper o silêncio – Você deve ser a aluna do Jasper espero que ele não esteja te torturando.

-Na verdade ele é muito paciente – Falou Alice sorrindo para o Jasper.

-Quer sentar e tomar um café conosco? - Perguntou Emmett piscando nada discretamente para o Jasper.

-Infelizmente eu estou aqui com um casal de amigos, então fica para próxima – Falou Alice sorrindo se despedindo e para a alegria do Jasper logo depois entrou uma mulher alta, morena com os mesmos traços indígenas que beijou o gigante que tinha entrado com a Alice.

-Cara você realmente tem que convidá-la para um encontro nem que seja um café depois da aula – Falei revirando os olhos, mas fomos interrompidos por nossa adorável garçonete com os pedidos.

Emmett começou a falar sobre seu time favorito de basquete que por uma feliz coincidência era contrario ao do Jasper o que resultou em uma discussão acalorada, que pelo menos isso tirou sua atenção da baixinha que havia saído a pouco. No inicio eu até participei da discussão, mas rapidamente eu perdi a linha de raciocínio. O sino tocou e eu olhei observando ela entrando. Eu não a conhecia, mas não era o que eu sentia. Sua pele era pálida, seus cabelos eram castanhos escuros e como ela estava no sol parecia um pouco avermelhado. Seus lábios eram rosados e cheios. Infelizmente eu não poderia ver a cor dos seus olhos já que ela estava de óculos escuro. Seu corpo era magro e acinturado, mas o que chamava atenção era que ela estava descalça.

Levantei caminhando até o balcão parando ao seu lado. Fingi prestar atenção em alguma besteira no balcão enquanto criava coragem e antes que parecesse um tipo de perseguidor decidi falar algo.

-Você vai acabar pegando um resfriado – Comentei querendo me espancar por começar a conversa com um comentário tão idiota, mas me cumprimentando silenciosamente quando vi seu rosto corando de uma forma que a deixou ainda mais encantadora.

-Você também está correndo esse risco – Falou ela apontando para o meu peito e só então percebi que meu kimono ainda estava desamarrado – E só para constar eu não sou uma maluca que anda descalça por ai. Minha sandália torou na esquina.

-Nunca passou pela minha cabeça que você fosse louca – Falei sorrindo – Acho que a palavra que veio na minha cabeça foi encantadora.

-Bem, obrigada – Falou a menina sorrindo e um carro parou buzinando – É a minha carona. Foi um prazer conhecer você.

-Edward – Falei e ela sorriu novamente antes de sair.

-Seu expresso esfriou – Falou Jasper pedindo a conta – Quem era?

-Alguém que se o destino sorrir vou encontrar de novo – Falei piscando os olhos pegando minha carteira.

-Rosalie, graças ao seu fantástico conselho eu tive um ótimo lanche – Falou Emmett sorrindo.

-Você está brincando comigo certo? - Perguntou Rosalie olhando para o meu amigo enquanto ele sorria.

-Claro que não – Falou Emmett escrevendo algo atrás do papel da nossa conta – Meu número. Ligue se quiser falar algo além de cardápios e pedidos.

-Porque é tão fácil para você? - Perguntou Jasper parecendo indignado me fazendo rir.

-A pergunta certa aqui é porque é tão difícil para você – Falou Emmett enquanto andávamos até o estacionamento – Claramente a baixinha está interessada.

-Desde a Maria eu nunca tinha cogitado um relacionamento até a Alice – Comentou Jasper colocando seu capacete – Vai querer carona?

-Quero – Respondi pegando um capacete.

-Ei lembrem da festa do Sam – Falou Emmett sorrindo e eu concordei. Eu não estava muito empolgado com essa festa. Mas já havia prometido a Emily, namorada do Sam, que eu apareceria.

-Vai para a festa? - Perguntei entregando o capacete.

-Talvez. Eu te ligo mais tarde – Falou Jasper e eu entrei em casa. Não era grande, mas o suficiente. Eu havia mudado da Inglaterra aos oito quando meus pais morreram. Eu tive mais do que sorte por o Carlisle me aceitar, a final ele tinha pouco mais de vinte e dois anos naquela época.

Joguei minha coisas no meu quarto tomando um banho rápido. Coloquei um jeans e uma camiseta preta e desci para cozinha. Hoje era o meu dia na cozinha e como o Carlisle estava de plantão era melhor preparar algo forte.

-Ola Edward – Cumprimentou Carlisle sorrindo – Espero que não se incomode, mas eu trouxe a Esme para jantar conosco.

-Claro que não – Falei sorrindo a cumprimentando – É um prazer, Esme. Aviso logo que não é uma comida cinco estrelas.

-Acho que posso sobreviver por uma noite – Falou Esme sorrindo e ela era bem bonita. Seu rosto era em forma de coração e seus cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis. E o melhor, o Carlisle parecia completamente apaixonado.

O jantar passou sem problema. A conversa foi fácil e eles dois pareciam bem envolvidos. Deixei a responsabilidade de lavar a louça para eles e saí para festa. Encontrei o Jasper e não demoramos para chegar a casa de praia do Sam.

-Edward! Que bom que você veio – Falou Emily me abraçando. Eu a havia conhecido ainda criança. Ela tinha sido atacada por um um animal selvagem que a fez ficar muito tempo no hospital e como na época eu ficava muito por lá acabamos amigos.

-Que bom que você veio – Disse Sam passando o braço pelos ombros da Emily. Ele simplesmente me detestava.

-Hey – Gritou Emmett vindo falar conosco – Vocês lembram da Rosalie certo?

-Ola Rosalie – Falei sorrindo enquanto o Jasper olhava com cara de: "como é que ela ainda aceitou sair com ele?" - Eu sou o Edward e esse é o Jasper.

-Prazer – Falou Rosalie "extremamente" agradável.

Conversamos um pouco com eles saindo logo em seguida para andar pela festa encontrando nada mais nada menos que a pequena do Jasper. Ela parecia extremamente animada e falava umas cinquenta palavras por minuto, mas ela era muito divertida.

-Eu vou buscar uma bebida – Falei sorrindo para os dois e se finalmente o Jasper não fizesse algum movimento eu desistiria desse casal.

Andei pelas pessoas dançando falando com alguns conhecidos tentando chegar ao bar com certa dificuldade. Era muita gente em um espaço tão pequeno. Eu normalmente não gostava de lugares lotados. Eu evitava tanto quanto eu podia, mas algumas vezes valia a pena. E hoje parecia que valeria. A mesma menina do restaurante estava sentada perto do bar só que ainda mais de tirar o folego com um vestido preto justo de mangas longas e costas totalmente nuas assim como seus pés.

-Sempre nos encontrando nessa situação – Falei sentando ao seu lado sorrindo – Sua sandália deu problema de novo?

-Ela é uma máquina de tortura – Falou a menina sorrindo corando de forma deliciosa – Eu acho que não consigo mais andar.

-Eu não entendo porque vocês mulheres usam essas coisas desconfortáveis – Falei sorrindo estudando cada detalhe dos seus olhos castanhos. Eram incrivelmente expressivos – Você parece incrível sem eles.

-Obrigada – Falou ela sorrindo – Aliais eu me chamo Isabella, mas prefiro Bella.

-Isabella – Falei apreciando o som do seu nome saindo dos meus lábios – Combina com você.

-Seu sotaque é obsceno – Falou ela rindo corando quando percebeu o que havia dito.

-Eu mudei para Londres ainda criança, mas nunca consegui perder o sotaque – Falei encolhendo os ombros.

-Aposto que você tentou muito – Falou Isabella irônica – Porque quem não quer parecer sexy e sofisticado tudo por causa de um sotaque?

-Sexy e sofisticado? - Perguntei me aproximando a fazendo corar – Então porque você não dança com esse pobre inglês sexy e sofisticado?

-Sem sandália lembra? - Perguntou Bella balançando as pernas e tentei muito olhar para suas coxas que ficaram mais descobertas.

-Eu dou um jeito nisso – Falei tirando meus tênis colocando nos seus pés sobre o seu olhar chocado – Pronta?

-Pronta – Falou Isabella sorrindo e nos aproximamos da área que estava servindo de pista de dança. Puxei seu corpo junto ao meu passando a mão pela sua cintura. Sua pele era incrivelmente suave e quente.

-Devo dizer que eles ficaram bem melhor em você – Falei ao seu ouvido vendo com prazer o arrepio que passou pela sua pele – Na verdade, eu estou chegando a conclusão que qualquer coisa fica bem em você.

-Você é um mentiroso compulsivo – Falou Isabella rindo – Quem você conhece aqui afinal?

-Emily – Respondi subindo minha mão lentamente por sua coluna – E você?

-Praticamente todo mundo. Eu vinha muito a reserva quando criança – Respondeu Isabella e eu estava tão perto do seu pescoço que não resisti em beijar levemente o local – Eu tenho uma ideia. Porque não vamos dar uma volta pela praia? Assim nenhum de nós precisa de sapatos.

-Eu acho uma ótima ideia só preciso mandar uma mensagem para Alice, minha amiga que veio comigo – Falou Isabella pegando seu celular de dentro de uma bolsa que nem percebi que ela tinha mandando uma mensagem rápida antes de pegar minha mão me guiando para fora da casa – Então além de lutar o que você faz da vida?

-Eu estou terminando o terceiro ano – Respondi observando seus olhos arregalarem – Brincadeira! Eu estou terminando Engenharia.

-Oh! Que bom – Falou ela rindo – Eu faço arquitetura.

-Eu adoro mulheres criativas – Falei sorrindo a fazendo corar e eu estava adorando essa sua reação.

-Você é tão inglês – Reclamou Isabella rindo e eu não sabia bem se ela estava me ofendendo.

-O que isso quer dizer? - Perguntei parando na sua frente sentindo as ondas batendo nas minhas pernas molhando minha calça.

-Eu já disse, sexy e sofisticado – Respondeu Isabella e eu simplesmente não pude resistir. Passei o braço pela sua cintura a puxando para mim colando seus lábios com os meus. Suas mãos subiram lentamente pelos meus braços enlaçando meu pescoço acariciando meus cabelos. Seus lábios brincavam com os meus apenas nos conhecendo antes que eu tentasse descobrir cada ponto sensível que ela possuía.

-Sexy? - Perguntei enquanto descia meus beijos pelo seu maxilar mordendo seu queixo antes de avançar pelo seu pescoço mordiscando de leve a fazendo gemer ao acertar o local atras do seu ouvido.

-Hanh? - Perguntou Bella enquanto eu reivindicava seus lábios novamente enquanto minha mão descia pelas suas costas. Eu estava adorando a forma como ela estava reagindo ao meu toque, aos meus beijos – Oh Deus!

-O que foi? - Perguntei preocupado se tinha passado de algum limite.

-Eu acho que eu perdi a sandália de mil dólares da Alice – Falou Bella parecendo apavorada.

-Vamos voltar lá – Falei pegando a sua mão e voltamos para a festa. Na frente pedi para ela colocar o tênis para evitar pisar em um caco de vidro ou algo assim e caminhamos com um pouco de dificuldade até o bar – Acho que não está aqui.

-A Alice vai me matar – Disse Bella começando a se desesperar.

-Procurando isso? - Perguntou Alice aparecendo na nossa frente segurando um par de sandálias muito altas.

-Desculpa Alice, eu realmente não queria perder sua sandália – Falou Bella parecendo completamente envergonhada.

-Posso entender o motivo da sua distração – Falou Alice sorrindo maliciosa – Eu e o Jasper estávamos indo comer alguma coisas. Vocês querem ir também?

-Por mim parece ótimo – Respondi recebendo uma aceno afirmativo da Bella – Vocês estão de carro?

-Sim, sim – Respondeu Alice que parecia estar quase pulando – O Jasper está esperando lá fora.

Olhei para meu amigo sorrindo malicioso enquanto ele revirava os olhos e acompanhamos as meninas até a lata velha da Bella. O carro dela parecia ter pertencido ao seu bisavó. Devia ser condenado pela agência de saúde pública por ser um poço de contaminação de tétano.

-Espero que elas consigam chegar – Falou Jasper meio descrente – Porque você está descalço?

-Longa história – Falei rindo e não demoramos para chegar a pizaria combinada – E o Emmett ficou lá?

-Com aquela menina que é a imagem da simpatia – Disse Jasper rindo enquanto sentávamos em uma mesa – Ali elas conseguiram chegar.

-Meu carro nunca me deixou na mão – Disse Bella sentando ao meu lado.

-Vou ter que acreditar na sua palavra – Falei sorrindo.

-Tão inglês você – Falou Bella e eu sorri malicioso.

-Eu pensei que nós já tínhamos determinado a parte do sexy e sofisticado – Falei ao seu ouvido.

-Eu esqueci que inglês são muito arrogantes também – Falou Isabella sorrindo presunçosa e eu não resisti em beijá-la. Seus lábios eram tão macios, delicados e eu poderia devorá-los.

-Oh pessoal! A comida chegou – Falou Alice e eu não tinha percebido nem quando eles tinha pedido.

O lanche passou entre uma conversa animada quase toda vinda da Alice. Essa menina era realmente ativa. Talvez seja por isso que o Jasper está tão interessado nela. Ele sempre foi incrivelmente calado. Realmente precisava de uma chama com a Alice na sua vida. Outro ponto alto era o fato que eu não conseguia afastar as minhas mãos da Isabella. Ela não parecia incomodada, mas era como se ela tivesse um campo magnético e eu estivesse preso na sua orbita.

-Eu acho que é hora de eu te devolver seus sapatos – Falou Bella encostada no seu carro.

-Eu acho que eles ficaram muito bem em você – Falei a beijando de leve – Quase um sapatinho de cristal.

-Provavelmente mais confortável – Falou Bella sentando pegando uma caneta na sua bolsa escrevendo algo na parte branca do sapato corando ao ponto que eu imaginei que ela ia estourar – Meu número.

Eu sorri pegando os sapato os soltando para abraçá-la pela cintura e me despedir propriamente. Deixei ela entrar no carro novamente com certa relutância observando ele lentamente partir.

-A Alice é tão linda, não é? - Perguntou Jasper enquanto eu me preocupava em anotar seu número no meu celular mesmo sabendo que eu não tiraria aquela doce lembrança de um podre sapato velho.

…

**N/a: Ola Leitores!**

**Tudo bem?**

**Essa é mais uma história parte da minha Serie Cotidiano que tem por intenção colocar o casal se conhecendo de uma forma que poderia acontecer com qualquer um com muita, muita imaginação romântica dessa autora que vos fala. **

**Para quem estiver interessado tem mais 10 histórias dessa serie no meu perfil então se quiser passar lá para conferir...**

**E para quem já acompanha a serie a próxima ideia já está no forno, então não vai demorar muito para a próxima. E quem quiser ajudar dando ideias para a próxima eu iria adorar.**

**Então o que acharam?**

**Boa? Ruim? Divertida? Completamente entediante? **

**Deixem seus comentário e opiniões.**

**Beijinhos **

**Maria Lua**

**30/01/2013**

**P.s.: Primeira da Serie Cotidiano do ano! YAYY**


End file.
